


Bahorel Sometimes Makes Really Fucking Great Decisions

by addictedtofiction



Series: Take My Hand [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofiction/pseuds/addictedtofiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel is the Amis connection to other groups and one day he sees someone who would definitely work better in a different environment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bahorel Sometimes Makes Really Fucking Great Decisions

As the link between Les Amis and the other Anti-Ban groups, Bahorel has seen all sorts of protesters, and because of that, he’s able to recognize that not all of them are quite as fucking hardcore about the whole thing as the majority of Les Amis. (He doesn’t even bother trying to compare them to Enjolras because wow no one else even comes close to that motherfucker.)

He’s visiting a group that is just a step above hesitant about this whole thing (and seriously, Bahorel is pretty sure that one comment from Grantaire would turn all of these people away from the cause which is pretty fucking pathetic) when he spots someone who definitely doesn’t belong.

She’s young, and blonde, and when Bahorel walks in she’s cursing out someone for suggesting that maybe they petition –because why the hell would asking nicely work when this new regime has a tendency to make their enemies disappear?

Bahorel knows immediately that she is part of the wrong crowd with this group, and tells her so as soon as she stops talking. She cocks one eyebrow, and says, “I suppose you have someplace in mind then?”                            

* * *

 

Bahorel brings Cosette to the next meeting. No one is surprised that he’s brought someone new to the meeting, he’s introduced several people to Les Amis before, including Jehan and Feuilly.

    They are surprised, however, when Cosette vehemently disagrees with one of the details Enjolras tries is using in his argument. They’re even more surprised when he concedes the point to her.

    Marius stares at her like she’s some sort of goddess that walks the earth.

    Bahorel can’t help but pat his own back because he can’t help but think that this was a fucking great decision.


End file.
